Switzerland
by Robmeister2010
Summary: They leave as friends...will they return as more?
1. Chapter 1

Penny opened her door and spotted Amy exiting 4A.

"Hey Amy." Penny smiled.

"Yeah, hey Amy nothing!" Amy snapped in reply and went down the stairs.

"What the…Sheldon!" Penny groaned, rubbing her forehead and making her way across the hall.

"Alright Whackadoodle, what did you do this time?" she asked wearily.

"I did nothing to cause her to terminate the relationship agreement, that's for sure!" Sheldon replied from his laptop. Pennys eyes bulged wide in surprise.

"She did what?" she asked. Sheldon turned to acknowledge her fully.

"I have been given the opportunity to go to Switzerland to visit the Large Hadron Super Collider. Amy got into a hissy fit and stormed out." Said Sheldon.

"There's gotta be more to it than that. Did you tell her she couldn't go?" Penny asked.

"Of course I did." Said Sheldon.

"Of course you did." Penny groaned in disbelief rubbing her forehead again.

"Are you currently gripped in the powers of a severe headache? Would you care for a beverage and some aspirin?" Sheldon asked getting to his feet.

"Sweetie, I always have a headache when it comes to dealing with you." Penny said softly.

"I don't see why that is an appropriate response. Perhaps I won't take you afterall." Said Sheldon moving to the kitchen.

"Wait, what?" asked Penny.

"I'm allowed to take a guest. Since we both missed the last voyage, I planned to take you. Amy however decided that being my girlfriend entitled her to veto my decision and when I refused to back down she terminated the agreement and walked right out the door." Sheldon said.

"Switzerland? No, wait, I can't, Sheldon, you have to take Amy." Said Penny.

"Actually, I would prefer to go with you." Said Sheldon.

"You would?" Penny asked in surprise.

"Of course. You have no interest in science so you would leave me alone and date half the male population of the country. If Amy went she would be pawing at me the entire trip. Damn carnal urges of hers." Sheldon shuddered.

"Excuse me, I would NOT date half the male population of Scandinavia!" Penny cried defensively.

"49%?" Sheldon asked, a rare smirk crossing his lips.

"Watch it Moonpie!" Penny warned, pointing her finger at him.

"Would you like to accompany me on this trip or not? And only Meemaw can call me that." Sheldon replied.

"You really should take Amy. She's your girlfriend." Said Penny.

"Not anymore. I have her signature on a relationship agreement document right there on my desk." Said Sheldon. Penny moved closer and peered over.

"So you do." She replied observing Amys signature in all seven places Sheldon had marked on the form.

"Well?" Sheldon asked.

"Can I atleast have time to think about it? I have to organise time off work, and then there's the fact I have hardly any money in the bank…" Penny wondered out loud.

"I would cover your costs for the trip." Sheldon replied.

"Free holiday? Sheldon, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Penny smirked.

"On two occasions. Both whilst intoxicated. Once when Leonard was in the room. He wouldn't shut up about that for weeks." Sheldon sighed.

"Come on trip buddy, this calls for a…"

"No!" Sheldon interrupted.

"Come on Sheldon!" Penny smiled holding out her arms.

"But why?" Sheldon groaned.

"Sheldon, get your butt over here!" smiled Penny. Sheldon reluctantly moved forward, Penny holding back a giggle at the way death row inmates advanced in a similar manner towards the electric chair.

"Fine. Let's get it over with." Sheldon groaned. Penny wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I hope you're not going to do this on the trip. If I'm going to be subjected to invasion of personal space and displays of affection I might aswell have tolerated Amy!" Sheldon sighed.

"If you don't quit bugging me like that, I'm going to do this the entire trip. You know what…I might even kiss you while you sleep!" Penny smirked. Sheldon stumbled back from her and started to hyperventilate.

"Sweetie, I was joking!" Penny laughed. Sheldon reached for the couch and gasped for breath.

"I'll get the bag." Penny sighed rolling her eyes as she fetched a bag to bring his breathing back under control.


	2. The airport

"Here, have some crisps." Penny said trying to placate an angry Sheldon.

"An hour and fifteen minutes Penny. The flight is an hour and fifteen minutes late!" he cried still staring at the monitor in the centre of the airport.

"Sheldon, I can't help the time can I?" Penny asked, starting to regret agreeing to come.

"I can't think what could possibly delay an aircraft for so long." Sheldon moaned.

"Yes Sheldon. It's probably those selfish bastards at Air Traffic Control…they won't let any aeroplanes arrive unsafely. So unfair isn't it?" she asked.

"Sarcasm?" he asked. Penny didn't respond, instead staring at the screen, hoping for some miracle that meant the plane was here and Whackadoodle would shut the hell up for a couple of minutes.

"We could go to the bar. Have a drink?" she suggested. Sheldon stared at her like she'd just suggested strapping a bomb to their bodies and popping over to airport security.

"Penny, it is two o'clock in the afternoon." He reminded her.

"Feels a hell of a lot longer with you whining on." Penny muttered.

"Besides…last time I had alcohol I acted very inappropriately." Said Sheldon.

"Oh yeah, I remember. What happened again?" she asked.

"Kripke offered me a drink saying it was juice. It was not. Fortunately, Professor Siebert was not in when I urinated on his desk, egged on by half the university, and I was able to sober up and clean it before he got back." Said Sheldon.

"Yeah, that was funny." Penny smiled reminiscing.

"The point is Penny…I shall not be engaging in alcohol consumption." Sheldon replied.

"I understand. Doesn't mean I won't be." Said Penny.

"Penny, come on. You know how you act when you're drunk! You get all touchy feely, and just because we are not in my apartment does not make you immune to strikes." Said Sheldon.

"Ooh Sheldon! That's very forward of you. Are you going to strike me good?" she smirked.

"I'm assuming by that Cheshire cat grin on your face you are implying something coitus related?" he asked.

"Look, we've got well over an hour to wait, and I'm sure as hell not gonna sit here listen to you whine every thirty seconds about the monitor updates. Will you please just come with me and watch me have a drink, if you're not going to drink yourself?" she asked. Sheldon reluctantly nodded and they made it to the bar.

"Will you be ordering a glass or just lying under the beer pump and pouring it straight into your mouth?" Sheldon asked.

"Bite me." Penny muttered.

"Since I am not a cannibal or vampire I shall decline that request." Sheldon replied. Penny rubbed her forehead. It sure was hard work dealing with Whackadoodle.

"Hello, what can I get you?" asked the barmaid.

"A glass of white wine please. And preferably some sleeping tablets to make my companion here shut up." Penny replied. Sheldon threw a dirty look at her and walked to a nearby table.

"Regretting bringing your other half along for a trip huh?" smiled the barmaid.

"Hey? Oh no…he's not my boyfriend." Penny said shaking her head.

"Really? Shame. He looks cute." She smiled.

"He's a Whackadoodle. Trust me. You don't want to deal with his craziness." Penny smiled as the lady passed the glass to her. She moved to the table.

"Alright sweetie, we've got an hour to kill. Do you want to visit any of the shops while we're here?" she asked.

"Well…I did notice there was a store with lots of magazines…I wonder if they sell comics?" he wondered aloud. Penny groaned as she sat down.

"Sheldon, you have a comic book store right near where you live…you're in an airport…live a little…do something unusual." Said Penny.

"Alright." Said Sheldon. He marched over to the bar. Penny sipped at her wine, and focused intently on a guy standing nearby. It didn't hurt that he was more buff than most bodybuilders. What harm did a little perv do?

"I believe this would count as doing something unusual." Said Sheldon. Penny turned back to face him and stifled a giggle.

"A whole pint of beer Sheldon? Are you sure you'll be sober enough to board the plane?" she teased.

"Hey, this is unusual for me!" said Sheldon indignantly.

"That's true. Well done sweetie. I'm very proud of you." She smiled.

"I trust you will assist me if I should act inappropriately once consuming this beverage." Said Sheldon.

"Of course Sheldon. Of course…you drunk…me drunk…who knows what carnal urges might take over?" she asked trying to keep a straight face. She cracked up entirely when all the colour went out of Sheldons face.

"For god sake Sheldon, how is it you still don't know when I'm teasing you? Come on Whackadoodle, let's finish our drinks and then I'll take you to the toy store I saw near the entrance. I might buy you one of those robot thingies you keep talking about." Smiled Penny. Sheldon took a seat opposite her.

"It's a lot of alcohol." Sheldon replied quietly. Penny fought back a giggle.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll look after you. Besides, we have a long flight…you can sleep it off once we're on the plane." She replied.

"Very well." Sheldon replied. Penny watched as he took a small sip, before starting to neck it down. Her mouth fell open as she watched it disappear in one go.

"Sheldon, you beast!" she smirked, surprised.

"It's very fizzy. I may suffer stomach cramps if I'm not careful." Sheldon replied.

"Here, balance it out with my wine." She smiled handing it to him.

"Penelope Queen, are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked staring at her.

"Only so I can have my wicked way with you Sheldon." She said batting her eyelashes at him sarcastically.

"I wouldn't put it past you. You've slept with Leonard. You were in bed with Raj. Other than Howard I'm the only male of our social group who hasn't been in bed with you at some point." Sheldon replied.

"Ha bloody ha! Drink up before I throw it at you." Penny smiled. Sheldon finished the wine.

"Right woman, lead on." Sheldon said gesturing behind him.

"Woman?" Penny questioned.

"Don't make me put you over my knee young lady!" said Sheldon. Penny burst out laughing.

"We have so got to sober you up before we get to the departure gate." She giggled.


	3. Sheldon the drunk

"Doctor, doctor! I feel like a pair of curtains!" Sheldon declared.

"Pull yourself together!" Penny replied.

"Hey you stole my punchline!" Sheldon moaned.

"No I didn't, I mean pull yourself together literally. We'll never be allowed on the plane with you staggering around like that!" said Penny.

"I think you mean figuratively as opposed to literally. I cannot literally pull myself together, for I am already together, connected by a structure of muscles and tendons and…"

"Dear god, even when you're hammered you're a giant pain in the ass!" Penny interrupted.

"Ooh, look at all the swirling colours!" said Sheldon pointing at the lights in a store window. Penny pulled him towards her, cupping his face in her hands so he would focus on her.

"Sweetie, listen to me. You have to get a grip. If they see you in this state, they won't let us on the aeroplane. Are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Your eyes are pretty." Sheldon replied.

"Thanks, but not the reaction I was looking for. I was expecting something more along the lines of 'Yes Penny, I understand, I'm sorry for being such a drunken idiot'." Said Penny.

"I'm sorry Penny. I am overwhelmed with my consumption of alcohol." He replied.

"I never should have let you have that drink. We'll never be allowed on, you realise because of you I've lost out on the chance to go to Switzerland twice now?" she asked.

"Poor Penny. Poor poor Penny." Sheldon mumbled pulling her into an awkward hug.

"You're not going to get round me by instigating a hug Sheldon! I'm serious!" said Penny.

"Uh huh." He replied continuing to hug her.

"Ooh look, a coffee shop! Let's get you some coffee!" said Penny wriggling clear of his hug.

"I don't drink coffee. I promised my mother I wouldn't take drugs." Said Sheldon.

"How is coffee more of a drug than alcohol?" asked Penny.

"Touche." Sheldon replied. Penny smiled slightly, pleased she'd got one up on the tall lanky physicist.

"Come along weirdo…let's get you some coffee." Said Penny.

"Wait…is it a good idea after last time?" asked Sheldon. Penny thought back to the time she'd given him coffee to help finish the Penny Blossoms order and shook her head.

"Good point. Maybe if you walk around a bit it might help." Said Penny. She slipped her arm round his shoulders to guide him along with her.

"I knew it!" said Sheldon.

"Knew what?" asked Penny.

"One glass of wine and you start getting touchy feely!" said Sheldon trying to shrug her arm off.

"I didn't have one glass of wine, you drank most of it. And trust me Sheldon…I will NEVER get touchy feely with such a Whackadoodle like you." Said Penny.

"Pah! As if you have any self restraint!" Sheldon laughed

"Sheldon, you're really becoming a right jackass!" Penny warned. She let him go.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to the departure lounge to wait for the flight. Stagger around if you want…I am not missing Switzerland twice." Said Penny.

"You're forgetting one thing. You're my guest…if I don't go…you don't go." Said Sheldon. Penny fumed for a good few seconds.

"Just sober up and meet me at the departure lounge for Christ sake!" she finally hissed at him, before walking off.

"Must be her time of the month." He mumbled to himself as he leaned against a wall. Two minutes before their plane was ready for boarding and Penny got to her feet. There was still no sign of the Whackadoodle. She let a picture album of sights she wanted to see but now wouldn't get the chance to filter through her mind. She was snapped out of it by a familiar voice.

"Penny." She turned round.

"Well you took your sweet time!" she replied.

"I found this delicious beverage back at the bar and I think I'm ready for boarding." Said Sheldon. Penny looked at the bottle.

"Sheldon, this is spirits! You're even more wasted than before!" Penny cried.

"Aww c'mon kitten. Don't be all moody with me." Said Sheldon. He tried to give her a hug and she belted him clean across the face knocking him to the floor.

"I can't believe you ruined this for me Sheldon! I was so looking forward to this!" said Penny, tears falling down her face as she grabbed her bags and started heading for the exit. Sheldon massaged his face as he lay sprawled across the floor.

"Penny, I need you!" he cried. She didn't respond. She just went straight out of the airport and stood outside. All the tears started pouring out.

"Excuse me, are you OK?" asked a lady coming over.

"He's such a fucking jackass!" Penny sobbed. The woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Fight with your boyfriend?" she guessed.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend! Why does everyone assume just because I'm in the presence of a male I must be fucking him? I'm not a slut!" Penny sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest anything like that. I just wanted to see if you were OK. You seem really upset." Said the woman.

"I'm fine." Penny lied. The woman reluctantly left her alone and Penny scooted down against the wall and pulled her bags close to her as if for comfort. After a few minutes she heard someone approach.

"Penny. I spoke to the desk and they managed to book us on a flight this evening. I was hoping you would join me for a meal in order to help with my sobering up process." Sheldon said quietly.

"I don't know if I want to go with you anymore." Penny whispered. Sheldon placed a hand against the wall to enable him to bend down on one knee without falling over.

"I would like to take you. I promise if you agree to this, I will sober up, we will go, and we will have a great time." He said softly.

"You promise not to drink anymore?" Penny asked.

"Penny, I am practically passing out already." Sheldon replied.

"I don't know Sheldon." Penny replied. Sheldon placed a hand under her chin to lift her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry I got drunk Penny. You know I can't handle alcohol. In future I want you to stop me in certain situations such as this." Said Sheldon. Pennys face turned to anger.

"So this is MY fault? You get wasted and it's supposed to be MY responsibility to stop you? I'm not your fucking babysitter!" Penny cried and she got to her feet.

"Penny, I didn't mean that, woah!" Sheldon cried as he overbalanced.

"Look at you Sheldon. You look pathetic. I was SO looking forward to this trip. Not just Switzerland. But time away with you. I miss you. We hardly hang out anymore. But you've ruined this for me. You can take your plane ticket reservations and you can stick them in your Linear Accelerator. That's right Sheldon, I'm not as fucking thick as you think I am, I can quote science too!" she yelled.

"Penny, I…" Sheldon trailed off as she stormed off out of sight.

"I WILL get sober. We WILL go to Switzerland. Come on Cooper, you can do this. Just stand up, take her bags for her and get some damn food inside you!" he told himself. That evening, he glanced up from his table.

"Penny!" he sighed relieved.

"You have my bags." Penny replied standing next to him.

"You left them when you…" Sheldon trailed off, not wanting another argument.

"I took them with me to ensure they were secure. They are under the table in my secure possession." Sheldon told her. Penny folded her arms across her chest.

"Food looks nice." She muttered finally.


	4. Remorseful Penny

"You'll love the food in Switzerland." Sheldon hinted rather unsubtly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Said Penny.

"I'm sorry for being unable to handle alcohol." Said Sheldon. Penny sighed and knelt down next to him.

"It was my fault. I goaded you into the beer, and I did give you my wine. I don't know why I even felt so angry. I was just really looking forward to this trip. If anything I've ruined it, not you." She said softly.

"Why don't we look on this like we did with the shoulder dislocation incident?" Sheldon suggested.

"What do you mean?" asked Penny.

"Well, I accidentally groped your breast that time, and I saw you naked. We pretended it didn't happen and carried on as if it never occured." Said Sheldon.

"That's true. You were my hero that night." Penny smiled.

"Yeah well…it was the gentlemanly thing to do with someone you care about." Said Sheldon. He scrunched his face up when he realised what he'd said.

"You care about me!" Penny teased.

"Stop it." Sheldon replied.

"Homo Novus has emotions for a fellow human being!" Penny continued poking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Here, have some lemon!" said Sheldon pressing it against her tongue, causing her to scrunch her own face up at the sourness.

"Sheldon, that tastes rank!" Penny cried.

"You've had far worse in your mouth." Sheldon replied. Penny stared at him in amazement. Sheldon tried in vain to hide the grin crossing his face.

"I'll let that go because I yelled at you, but watch your step Moonpie…I can still go Nebraska on your ass at any moment!" she smiled.

"Only Meemaw can call me that." He replied.

"Alright Sheldon…so we pretend what happened today didn't happen, and we catch our flight to Switzerland, agreed?" she asked.

"Agreed." Said Sheldon.

"And we have a nice time agreed?" Penny asked.

"Agreed." Sheldon confirmed.

"And you'll share your scampi with me agreed?" Penny asked trying her luck.

"Nice try. Get your own." Sheldon replied.

"Thank you for taking my bags. I shouldn't have stormed off." Said Penny.

"You were upset. Besides, I thought we decided we were going to move on from it?" asked Sheldon.

"Alright. But I'm giving you a hug first!" she warned, but not quick enough as Sheldon nearly lost half his dinner when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Penny, my food!" he cried.

"I'll go get some of that. It looks nice. Do you want anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah, get me a beer will you?" he asked hiding a smile.

"Not funny Sheldon!" she warned pointing her finger at him. She soon sat opposite him with her food.

"Hey, that's not fair, I didn't even get half that amount!" Sheldon cried.

"It helps the person serving is male and I've got nice boobs." Penny smirked.

"Well that's not fair is it, just because you have breasts you get extra food?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh hush up and pass your plate over, you can have some of mine." Penny smiled. Sheldon passed his plate, and glanced up at her when she held his hand in hers.

"I'm really looking forward to this trip Sheldon." She whispered.

"I'm sure you will have an enjoyable time. It's a great place with lots of things to see." Sheldon replied.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm really looking forward to spending time with you." She added.

"There's something I don't hear every day." Sheldon smiled.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked moving her hand from his to grab her fork.

"You know what I'm like Penny. Not a lot of people have time for someone like me." Sheldon shrugged.

"Sheldon! That's the saddest thing I've ever heard! You're going to make me cry!" said Penny.

"It is what it is. Anyway…I'm glad you are looking forward to your trip." Said Sheldon.

"Our trip." She corrected.

"Indeed." Sheldon replied as he picked up some scampi and bit into it.

"Well as you well know Sheldon, you frustrate the hell out of me. But you're worth the effort sweetie." She smiled.

"Perhaps you would be interested in Chalet Mazot in Zermatt?" Sheldon asked after a moment.

"Really? What goes on there?" Penny asked.

"It's one of the top skiing resorts in Switzerland." Said Sheldon.

"I've always wanted to try skiing." Penny smiled.

"You strike me as the type of person to do so. Sociable and adventurous. And since you probably won't be interested in a lot of the Science stuff I will be doing, it will be a great way to amuse yourself." Sheldon replied.

"You know what, you're partly right. But while we're on this trip, I want to make an effort. Will you take me to see some of the stuff you want to look at? You'll have to explain it to me, but I never really take much of an interest in your field of work, and it's not fair." Said Penny.

"Well I do not expect you to like everything I like, but I will be happy to explain certain things to you if you so choose." Sheldon replied digging into some peas.

"Good. What time do we have to be at the departure area by?" asked Penny.

"Eight O'clock." Sheldon replied.

"What time is it now?" asked Penny.

"Seven fifty five." Said Sheldon. They glanced at each other.

"SHIT!" they both yelled together as they leapt out of their chairs.

"Quick, grab the bags!" Penny cried.

"This is not going atall to plan. We miss the first flight because I'm drunk and the second because we're eating." Said Sheldon as they started to run as best they could.

"WE'RE HERE!" Penny yelled as they sprinted to the gate.

"So you are." Smiled one of the staff.

"Sorry, we thought we were going to miss the checkout." Said Penny.

"You're on the flight to Switzerland? I'm afraid that's been cancelled until the morning." Said the lady.

"Oh you're taking the fucking piss!"

"Sheldon!" she gasped as she swung round and her mouth fell open in shock.

"I'm sorry for the bad language Penny, but come on!" Sheldon cried.

"Sheldon, go and sit down. If you start swearing at the staff, you'll get us blacklisted at the airport and we'll never get there!" warned Penny. Sheldon threw his bags against a nearby chair in a huff and slouched down into it.

"Why has the flight been cancelled? We're here on time." Penny argued.

"I'm sorry dear…the plane suffered a technical problem and we've had to get overnight mechanics in to fix it." Said the lady. Penny groaned and turned round. She watched Sheldon grumpily shift back and forth in his chair.

"I'm coming to Switzerland with a child." She whispered to herself with a smile.

"I am not a child Penny!" he replied.

"Damn your Vulcan hearing is good." Penny replied. She paused for a moment. Desperate measures.

"How about we visit that shop we saw with the trains?" she asked. Sheldons face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm still angry about this." He assured her wiping the smile from his face. Penny giggled.

"Of course you are sweetie. Come on…you can tell me all about how they work." Penny smiled and Sheldon sprinted off ahead of her.


	5. A one bed hotel

"We can't stay here." Sheldon declared.

"Why not Sheldon? It's late, it's the only hotel in the area, come on!" Penny sighed.

"Penny, they only have rooms with one bed in." said Sheldon.

"So? They have double beds don't they?" Penny asked. Sheldon looked at her as if she'd just suggested putting their fingers in live electrical sockets.

"Penny, I sleep in a single bed alone. I do not sleep in double beds with other people." Said Sheldon.

"For god sake, just book the damn room! We'll work something out when we get to the room!" Penny pleaded, tiredness kicking in.

"You're lucky I have my train to distract me." Sheldon fumed holding the gift she'd bought him.

"Just book the damn room!" she pleaded. Soon they were unlocking the door to the room.

"This is nice. Look, there's a big TV, we can watch something." Said Penny.

"Penny, I am still concerned about our sleeping arrangements." Sheldon replied.

"Alright Sheldon. It's been a long day. I'm tired. I need sleep. Listen to me and listen good. You are going to get your whiny little butt into that bed, you are going to lay down, and you are going to sleep. Got it?" she asked, pushing forward with every word forcing him back until he bumped into the wall.

"It's not like this is a problem for you. You're used to sharing your bed with countless other men." Sheldon replied.

"Sheldon, if you don't shut up, so help me god I am gonna…" Penny trailed off taking a deep breath to keep her temper under control. It was only a few minutes before Penny was tucked up in bed. It was another half an hour before Sheldon stopped pacing back and forth across the room when Penny threw a cushion at him.

"Sheldon. For the love of god…sit down!" she pleaded.

"Penny, you really shouldn't throw soft furnishings such as cushions. They may look harmless, but at the right angle…"

"Sheldon, I'm tired, I am not in the mood for a lecture about cushions." Penny warned.

"I wonder if I went down to the lobby they could check to see if any rooms with two beds have become available?" Sheldon wondered aloud.

"Sheldon, I'm tired, I am not moving rooms. If you want to get your own room, buy your own damn room." Said Penny.

"The cost of these rooms are expensive enough, but two of them?" Sheldon asked.

"Well then sit down for god sake, I'm trying to sleep!" Penny pleaded.

"I require a proper bed to sleep in. Alone." Sheldon replied.

"Well you haven't got one. So deal with it." Penny replied.

"Penny, you are not being very sympathetic to my situation." Said Sheldon.

"I will have a whole new level of sympathy for you Sheldon, in the morning, when I have slept." Penny replied.

"Fine, I shall sleep on the floor. May it be on your conscience when I wake up with lumbar issues in the morning." Said Sheldon laying down on the floor beside the bed.

"Sheldon, if you don't be quiet, you're gloing to have serious issues and they won't be to do with your lumbar region." Penny warned. Another twenty minutes passed.

"Did they make these carpets out of solid metal?" Sheldon asked.

"OH FOR GOD SAKE!" Penny yelled.

"Penny, you'll wake up the residents next door." Sheldon replied.

"I CERTAINLY WON'T WAKE MYSELF UP, YOU HAVEN'T SHUT YOUR FACE LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO SLEEP!" Penny yelled at him.

"Would you like me to sing Soft kitty to help you sleep?" he asked. Penny paused for a long time.

"No Sheldon. I would like you to shut up." Said Penny clenching and releasing her fists in an attempt to keep her temper under control.

"I can't help how uncomfortable the floor is." Said Sheldon.

"Then for god sake, grow a pair and get into the bed!" Penny cried.

"No thank you." Said Sheldon. Penny tried to focus what little patience remained.

"Sheldon sweetie…I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'm just very tired. Please will you climb into the bed beside me? I promise I won't force myself on you. I'm not Amy." Penny said after a moment.

"This is certainly not how I hoped our trip would turn out. I was looking forward to this." Sheldon replied after a moment.

"You were?" Penny asked.

"When you said you were looking forward to spending time with me. That wasn't…entirely…unreciprocated." Sheldon replied quietly.

"Really?" Penny asked.

"When I'm not being forced to try and prevent Amy from using me as her personal sex slave, Leonard was sucking your face off, as I believe the phrase to be. Now we both find ourselves single, I kind of hoped we could enjoy time together. All we've done all day is argued and annoyed each other." Sheldon said softly. Penny sighed. She dropped her hand down over the edge of the bed so it brushed against his arm.

"I've missed you too sweetie." She replied.

"I guess we should try and get some sleep." Said Sheldon.

"Will you please try the bed? I promise to keep a healthy distance between the two of us." Said Penny.

"Very well." Sheldon said finally. Penny waited for him to slowly ease himself into the bed beside her.

"Do you want me to sing Soft Kitty?" Penny asked.

"I'm not sick." Sheldon replied.

"You're anxious about sharing the bed with someone. Anxiety can be a kind of sick." Penny reasoned.

"Penny please. I'm trying to sleep." Said Sheldon.

"You little…" Penny grabbed the pillow behind her and belted him across the face with him, earning a rare breathy laugh.

"Penny, come along. Enough of your shenanigans. It's late and we should be asleep." Said Sheldon.

"One more wiseass comment out of you Sheldon, and I'm climbing on top of you. Amy will seem like a pleasant acquaintance!" Penny warned.

"It wouldn't surprise me. The number of men you've had in your bed, I suppose by the law of averages it would be me at some point." Sheldon smirked.

"Watch it Moonpie!" Penny warned turning over.

"Penny?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Only Meemaw can call me that." Said Sheldon.

"Goodnight Sheldon." Penny sighed.


	6. Pennys revelation

Penny was awoken two hours later.

"Huh?" she muttered trying to turn over.

"Did I wake you?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon…are you cuddling me?" she asked in surprise.

"I apologise for the close physical contact but there's a storm outside and I don't like storms." Said Sheldon.

"Huh. All these years I've known you and I never knew you didn't like storms." Said Penny.

"Perhaps I should try the bathroom. There aren't any windows and atleast I might get some sleep." Said Sheldon.

"You can't sleep in a bathroom sweetie." Said Penny.

"I might not, but atleast you will get some undisturbed sleep." Said Sheldon.

"I don't mind you cuddling me sweetie. I was just surprised. You don't normally go for close contact. If I'd done that to you in your apartment you'd have given me three strikes." Said Penny.

"Not tonight I won't." Sheldon replied.

"You really don't like storms? How come I've never known that about you?" asked Penny.

"It's not something I like to tell everyone. They make enough fun of me as it is." Sheldon replied.

"Aww!" Penny replied feeling sorry for him. She pulled his arm tighter around her waist.

"You go to sleep sweetie. I'll keep you safe." She smiled.

"Thank you Penny." Sheldon replied. Slowly they drifted off to sleep. Sunlight came through the window when Penny yawned and opened her eyes.

"Good morning Penny." Sheldon whispered.

"Morning sweetie. I thought you'd be up before me." Penny yawned again.

"I would but you are laying on my arm and I didn't want a punch in the throat for waking you." Sheldon replied.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. You must have lost the circulation in your arm by now." Penny said lifting her top half up to allow him to retrieve his arm before she sank back down into the pillow.

"I managed to maintain a suitable level of blood flow to my extremities." Sheldon replied.

"You did?" Penny asked.

"I'm a physicist Penny. When you understand physics, you know that anything is possible." Sheldon replied.

"You're not a 187 IQ genius for nothing huh?" Penny smiled.

"What time did the lady say the new flight was?" Sheldon asked.

"9.00 am." Penny replied.

"Oh." Sheldon said softly.

"What's the time now?" asked Penny.

"9.15 am." Sheldon replied. Penny groaned.

"Sheldon, we're never gonna make it to Switzerland!" Penny sighed.

"There certainly seems to be an overwhelming amount of bad experiences affecting our trip." Sheldon agreed.

"You know what I just realised?" Penny asked.

"What?" Sheldon asked.

"You woke me up before 11.30!" Penny replied.

"Penny, I did not, you woke up yourself!" Sheldon cried putting his arm over his throat.

"Sweetie, I'm messing with ya." Penny giggled.

"You're insufferable." Sheldon muttered grumpily.

"Oh come on…you know you can't be grumpy with me for long." Penny smiled.

"I can if I want to!" Sheldon muttered indignantly.

"Well if you're going to be grumpy with me atleast I'm going to make it worthwhile." Said Penny before rolling over so she was laying against him with her arm over his chest.

"Penny, this is unacceptable behaviour!" Sheldon scolded.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it last night." Penny said settling down to sleep again.

"That's different. That circumstance worked in my favour." Sheldon replied. Penny let out a laugh.

"I see. Well we've missed our flight. I'm getting more sleep." Said Penny.

"Penny, kindly remove yourself from my person." Said Sheldon.

"I'm nowhere near your person moonpie. Don't be so rude." Penny replied stifling a laugh.

"Only meemaw can call me that. And I assume person to you means something coitus related?" Sheldon enquired.

"It's a slang." Said Penny.

"For what?" Sheldon asked.

"Your dick." Penny replied.

"Penny, there is no need to be so rude." Sheldon scolded.

"You don't like me talking about your dick? What about your penis? Your cock? Your meat missile?" Penny teased.

"Penny, stop it right now!" Sheldon ordered.

"Oh relax. It's all body parts." Penny replied letting out a yawn.

"Penny, kindly keep your arm to yourself!" said Sheldon.

"Ooh Sheldon, you're holding my hand!" she teased as he attempted to get her arm on her side of the bed.

"Penny, if you knew what I could do with my hand using certain physics techniques you wouldn't tease me so much." Said Sheldon.

"Oh yeah, what's the worse that could happen?" Penny asked.

"Very well." Said Sheldon.

"OW!" yelled Penny pulling it from him.

"I told you." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you nearly crushed my damn hand! I should go Nebraska on your ass!" Penny growled as she massaged her hand.

"Do not mess with forces beyond your control Penny." Sheldon replied.

"I'll force you right off the bed and onto the floor if you do that again. That's not very nice is it?" asked Penny.

"Like you deliberately engaging in physical contact with me when you know I hate it is being nice?" Sheldon asked. Penny sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry sweetie. I suppose we should go see when the next flight is." Said Penny.

"Yes that sounds like a very sensible suggestion. I'm surprised it came from you Penny." Said Sheldon. Silence took over for a moment.

"Watch it Moonpie!" Penny muttered.

"Penny?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes Sheldon?" she replied.

"Only Meemaw can call me Moonpie." Said Sheldon.

"It's been seven years Sheldon. Give it up already." Penny replied.

"I see your tenuous grasp on the English language is as strong as ever." Sheldon replied.

"How long do you suppose it would take you to run out of air if I put a pillow over your face?" Penny asked sarcastically.

"That would depend on many factors. The material of the pillow. Whether I had a deep breath before the pillow was placed in position…" Sheldon wondered aloud.

"God help me!" Penny groaned.

"Speaking of deities I do not believe in…have you recently taken up Christianity?" Sheldon asked.

"No, why?" Penny mumbled trying to get back to sleep.

"It's just in your sleep you kept saying "Oh god. Oh god yes. That's it. God yes." It was most confusing." Said Sheldon.

"I was probably dreaming of screwing some fit celebrity instead of being sat in a hotel bed with a Whackadoodle like you." Penny replied.

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you." Sheldon replied softly. Penny lifted her head and looked at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. But we have to be honest, we've not had the best holiday have we? We've not even made it onto the aeroplane!" said Penny.

"Some say it is not the destination that is the best thing, it is the journey in getting there." Said Sheldon.

"Some say orange juice on cornflakes is nice. I found out that was untrue the hard way. What's your point exactly?" Penny asked.

"The point is…I'm enjoying engaging in time away with you, despite our lack of progress on our vacation." Sheldon replied. Penny blushed.

"Sheldon!" she whispered feeling unusually shy.

"Now what are you doing?" Sheldon asked as she buried her head into his side.

"You can be really cute sometimes, you know that?" Penny asked in a muffled reply.

"Oh good. There's my lifes achievement right there. I never won the Nobel Prize but things were OK because damnit, I was cute." Said Sheldon. Penny giggled.

"I always thought you were." Said Penny.

"You did?" asked Sheldon in surprise.

"Yeah. Remember that time I bought you that suit for your awards ceremony?" Penny asked.

"I have an eidetic memory. I remember what sandwich filling I had on my first day of preschool." Sheldon replied.

"Well when I saw you in that black suit…mmm." Penny replied.

"Mmm what?" Sheldon enquired.

"Well I suppose I can be honest. I wanted to mount you right there in the shop." Penny replied.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asked.

"If it had been quieter I would have." Penny replied.

"Oh good. I'm sharing a room with a woman who has a suit fetish." Sheldon replied.

"I don't have a suit fetish. I don't like just anyone in a suit. But you Sheldon. Well…" Penny trailed off, leaving Sheldon to wonder what she was trying to say as she drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
